Such a therapeutic system is known from the international application WO98/52465.
In the known therapeutic system the therapy module is an energy applicator such as a high intensity focused ultrasound unit. A magnetic resonance instrument has the function of the imaging module and is used to monitor hyperthermia treatments by the energy applicator. Further, the cited international application mentions that markers on the subject may be tracked so as to track and compensate for movement of the subject.